This invention relates to improvements in devices having general utility as a hoist, winch or puller. It is directed to rendering such devices lighter in weight, simpler in construction, safer and easier to use and, above all, more economical to fabricate, in spite of the versatility achieved in the process.
The hand operated winch, hoist, puller and like devices of the prior art are basically constructed of casting which make them relatively heavy to carry, awkward to manipulate and relatively expensive to fabricate. Moreover, as previously designed, such devices have their operating and control elements so exposed as to endanger the user and any assisting personnel. Any inadvertent or careless movement in use thereof may trip an exposed control to cause a function not desired. For example, if one were to inadvertently switch a safety control to cause a drop of a heavy load when one is anticipating a raising thereof, a serious accident could and in some instances has occurred. A further disadvantage in most prior art devices of the type described is, moreover, complexity of construction which tends to breed malfunction and maintenance problems.